Todas as coisas que irritam Nara Shikamaru
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: São raras as coisas - oito mais precisamente - que podem tirar Shikamaru do sério.


**Todas as coisas que irritam Nara Shikamaru**

É de conhecimento geral que Nara Shikamaru é uma das pessoas mais calmas que existem. São raras as coisas (oito mais precisamente) que podem tirar o shinobi do sério e mesmo que ele não faça nada quando se irrita, não pode deixar de sentir raiva, mas como um ninja bem treinado ele consegue esconder a fúria que faria qualquer outro perder o controle. A unica pessoa que sabe das 'fraquezas' do Nara é Chouji e apenas porque o conhece desde pequeno e é um ótimo observador, no mais, Shikamaru conseguiu construir perfeitamente sua máscara de indiferença e, por vezes, tédio.

_1- Gritos_

Uma das coisas que o irrita são gritos exageradamente escandalosos e sem necessidade, é por isso que sempre se manteve sob uma distancia segura de Sasuke e sua turma de fãs, incluindo Sakura. Apesar de Ino ser tão escandalosa quanto as demais garotas, ela evita demonstrá-los quando o amigo estava por perto, já que ela _desconfia_ do motivo do olhar raivoso que Shikamaru lhe lança antes de voltar a admirar as nuvens e se acalmar.

_2- Ser acordado_

Geralmente o ritual do Nara era acordar quando o sol aparecia, isso evitava que a mãe viesse acordá-lo com suas habituais sacudidas e alguns ocasionais gritos. Acostumara-se a isso e durante as missões era sempre o primeiro a levantar e também a acordar os demais. Apesar de achar um _sacrificio _ter de acordar Ino. Ela fica especialmente bonita dormindo.

_3- Missões_

Ele não queria ser um shinobi. Apesar de ser bom no que faz – _quando faz,_ Shikamaru preferiria ter tido outra função, como observador de nuvens ou algo menos _problemático. _Alguns missões se mostram particularmente boas quando não correm risco de vida e, principalmente quando Ino precisa usar seu jutsu e ele pode segurá-la perto de sim sem levar uma bronca ou receber o sorriso maroto de Chouji, que aliás é outra coisa que o irrita.

_4- O sorriso de Chouji_

O amigo é feliz ele sabe, gosta de sorrir e gargalhar, principalmente depois das refeições, entretanto muitos dos sorrisos que o amigo lhe lançava nos ultimos tempos tiravam-o do sério com muita facilidade. Eles sempre pareciam dizer _"Eu sei de tudo Shikamaru."_ e o Nara detestava receber tais sorrisos sempre que era gentil com Ino, porque, sério, Chouji não era do clã Yamanaka e portanto não era capaz de ler sua mente, _é obvio que ele não sabia de tudo._

_5- Ciúmes_

Ele nunca fora uma criança ciumenta, nem com as suas coisas, nem com seus amigos, mas esse sentimento o consumia com mais frequência do que ele gostaria. Isso poderia ser evitado se todos os homens de Konoha e até de outras Vilas não tivessem desenvolvido um _subito_ interesse em sua companheira de Time. Pior ainda é vê-la gostar do interesse e agradecer com o lindo sorriso que deveria ser destinado _apenas _para ele. Irritante.

_6- O sorriso de Ino_

Desde criança ela o deixava desarmado com aquele sorriso. Fazia-o pagar sorvetes, brincar das coisas mais chatas, ajudá-la a procurar pelas melhores flores. Ele não se irrita com o sorriso da loira em si, se irrita por não conseguir resistir a ele. É _frustrante_ se sentir incapaz de pensar quando ela sorri daquela maneira. Mas ele faria de tudo para vê-la sorrir, mesmo que isso significasse sentir-se burro o tempo todo.

_7- Sentir-se burro_

A preguiça do Nara só é superada pela sua inteligência. Com um QI de 250, Shikamaru é o melhor estrategista de Konoha e tem o status de gênio, mas seu cérebro se torna incapaz de elaborar uma frase em determinados momentos. Quando Ino sorri, quando Ino o abraça, quando ela o beija, então a unica coisa que sai de sua boca é um fraco "_problemática"._ É irritante saber que seu cérebro está tão a mercê de seu coração.

_8- Pedidos_

Shikamaru odeia tomar decisões mas é obrigado a fazê-las todos os dias. Qual caminho seguir, como agir, quando atacar, quando matar o inimigo, quando não matar o inimigo. Nenhuma delas tão _problemática _quanto decidir contar à loira sobre seus sentimentos, ele fora treinado para pensar como um shinobi, mas não fora preparado para expressar seus sentimentos. O primeiro passo entretanto não foi o mais dificil, ele até se sentiu aliviado, a pior parte vem com os pedidos. Ele _detesta _a espera pela resposta, se _irrita _com a incerteza do que será dito. E ele teve que fazer vários pedidos, todos eles o irritaram e foram muito _problemáticos,_ como tudo relacionado à ela. Felizmente as respostas para seus pedidos sempre foram positivas, o pedido de _jantar_, de _namoro_, de _noivado_, de _casamento._

Shikamaru percebeu que seu amor por Ino trouxe e ainda vai lhe trazer muitas irritações no decorrer da vida. Mas ele também percebeu que não se importa.

**N/A: **Eu adoro o Shikamaru e a Ino. Mais do que isso, eu adoro escrever sobre os dois. A amizade é uma forma de começar uma grande paixão, espero que seja assim com eles. Com todo o respeito aos fãs de Shikamaru/Temari, mas eu só vejo o Shikamaru com Ino no mangá. Espero que os fãs de Shikamaru/Ino gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Me digam o que acharam! Reeeviews? Beeeijos.


End file.
